


Better Than Birthday Cake

by author_abz



Category: iCarly RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry is looking particularly gorgeous - smiling a lot, smiling at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for ashisfriendly - starting in January (Dan's actual birthday, and an actual out to eat dinner, I believe) that wasn't finished until February, and I hadn't finished editing until now. I wish I could say so much editing created the perfect smutty fic... but alas I would be lying.
> 
> Please forgive me - this was an experiment in going all out writing smut in conjunction with making Ash as happy as possible. So because she likes it, I cannot condemn it.

Jennette is nervous. She keeps trying to tell herself that there’s no reason to get worked up, but she isn’t doing a very good job convincing herself. Going out to a dinner party with people she sees everyday is not a big deal. It’s not – they’re all friends and none of them are going to get seriously smashed - so she shouldn’t be worried, or anxious, or concerned about anything at all. Dinner with friends and coworkers is nothing crazy or exciting – or even anything to tweet about. Jennette firmly tells her reflection in the mirror, “You’re being silly.” Still, she bites her lip, twirling around, trying to decide if her dress is appropriately pretty, triple checking her make-up, to make sure she looks good enough. She might try and ask herself why she needs to look good for people who have seen her in the morning with mismatched socks _and_ shoes – but she knows it’s no use.

 

\---

 

The ridiculously large birthday party overtaking the restaurant makes Jennette feel at home. Everyone is so in-sync with everyone else she finds herself thinking it’s actually surprising they don’t see each other every day. The conversation flows well around work, friends, and even school – everyone’s life is going well, which might be why Jennette feels so good. Everyone is happy and laughing and the only one to complain is Dan – that he’s getting so old he’s the butt of everyone’s joke. Especially Jerry’s. Jennette feels lucky that this night is so friendly, or she would still be wracked with nerves – because Jerry is looking particularly gorgeous – smiling a lot, smiling at her.

Part of her had been hoping her feelings for Jerry would fade at least a little, but they haven’t, and she’s not surprised. She’s not even disappointed. It just takes her a few minutes to adjust to the familiar tightness in her chest.

By the end of the meal, everyone’s moving around, changing seats. Jennette gets up to use the restroom with three other women and ends up the last one leaving the bathroom. Walking out into the hallway, she and Jerry nearly collide with each other. They’re both a little off-balance, and they reach out to each other, firmly gripping each other’s arms.

“Hi!” Jennette blurts out, her smile too big for her face.

“Hey,” Jerry answers in a low voice that makes Jennette erupt in goose bumps. “You look really great tonight.” He doesn’t let go of her arms, and she wonders if they were pressed up against each other from the start.

“Thanks,” she says in a breathless whisper. Jennette opens her mouth to tell him that he looks good too, but she never gets the opportunity; Jerry’s lips are on tops of hers, kissing her breathless. She arches up into him, pressing their lips together and her breasts against his chest. She opens her mouth, letting Jerry’s tongue take over while she buries her hands in his hair, grabbing tight and pulling him closer. Jennette can almost feel her brain shutting down, but she can feel Jerry kissing her all the way down to her toes. One of his hands she can feel, light on her collarbone, her breasts aching for it to lower; the other hand she can feel on her lower back, moving down to grip her ass.

She moves forward, wedging her knee between his legs, pressing as close to him as she can get. Jennette can feel him on her thigh, getting hard, and through all of the white noise, her brain registers that she wants to be on her back. All of this would be so much better if she were on her back.

Jerry’s hand grips her ass hard – and she moans into his mouth. That’s when he pulls away, breathlessly mouthing, “Wait.” She kisses him again and he pulls back a second time. “Wait.” His lips are resting on top of hers, eyes closed. She steals another quick kiss before he manages to continue. “Not here.”

Jerry rests his forehead against hers and they breathe in deeply together, catching their breath. Jennette can feel Jerry’s hands against her, his hand on her ass, the other resting on top of her left breast, and she wants more, she’s aching for more, more of Jerry all over her body. But the white haze has cleared long enough that she can register with relief that he didn’t say ‘we can’t do this’ or ‘we shouldn’t do this’ or even ‘I can’t do this.’ She dimly realizes that they’re in a restaurant hallway, outside the bathroom, and she gets it. They can’t _really_ do this here.

“Okay,” she murmurs, stepping back. Jerry opens his eyes and she steals one more kiss from him. She has to. It’s quick and chaste, but both of them still pause, staring at each other before they start to walk back to their table, Jennette a little in front of Jerry.

They manage to sit next to each other at the table, chairs practically on top of each other. No one notices how long Jennette and Jerry have been away from the table. Jerry puts his hand on Jennette’s knee, making her jump and resist looking at him, knowing that he’s got some kind of self-satisfied smirk on his face. She’s trying to listen to Dan’s story, to Josh’s interruptions, but Jerry’s hand creeps up her thigh slowly, and all she can think about are his hands going farther, going everywhere. But when his hand gets to the hem of her dress, instead of pushing it up a little like she wants him to, his hand switches directions.

Jennette scoffs aloud, but luckily, no one hears her because they’ve all just burst into laughter. His hand does this two more times before Jennette – taking heart in the fact no one has noticed she’s now leaning into Jerry’s side – moves her hand under the table to Jerry’s knee. His hand stalls for a second, but his expression stays fixed. She moves her hand slowly up his leg, working steadily in, and when her hand almost reaches his crotch she stops, leaving her hand there.

His hand stutters again and she turns her head ever so slightly to see him swallow uncomfortably. It doesn’t take very long – a very fake laugh at a bad joke Drake makes, and a quick anecdote by Miranda about school – before Jerry checks his watch and lets out a low whistle. “Wow, is it getting late.”

A few people look over, confused, while Jennette just smiles, but Lisa looks at her watch and sighs. “Yeah, it is – and some of us are married to very, very old people.” Everyone at the table chuckles good-naturedly and gets up. Jennette doesn’t even remember saying goodbye to anyone – it’s possible she hasn’t – before she and Jerry are standing outside the restaurant.

“You’re mean,” Jerry pouts half-heartedly.

“Not as mean as you are,” she responds, kissing him quickly.

Jerry pulls her closer to him with her hands, but he looks around warily before asking, “My place or yours?”

“I don’t care.”

He smiles widely. “Mine, then.”

 

\---

 

The drive to Jerry’s apartment is long enough for Jennette to start freaking out; worrying that because they’re not riding together, what happened in the restaurant won’t survive the trip. Jerry’s waiting for her on the sidewalk, hands jammed in his pockets, looking around anxiously. When she steps out of the cab his face lights up with a smile, and before she can think how it happened, his arms are around her, and they’re kissing like they never left the restaurant.

Jennette doesn’t even realize they’re climbing stairs until she trips, falling farther into Jerry so he’s practically carrying her. He tries to keep kissing her without missing a beat, but she has to pull back. She straightens up and twists her dress around so the front is where it should be – on her boobs. For a second she thinks that Jerry’s just going to pick her up and carry her off to his bed – laughing manically. The thought excites and scares her, but the look in his eyes passes. Instead she asks, “Elevator?”

He grins before kissing her quickly. “Almost there.” He grabs her hand and bounces up the steps before she can whine or kiss him again. He’s right – they really are almost there –she’s yanked up a few steps and dragged giddily down a hallway before they collide against his door. Jennette takes the opportunity of Jerry finding his keys to press herself up against him, putting her hands in his hair, making him stop and kiss her because the rush to the door was way too long. She gets a hand up under his t-shirt before she nearly falls again when the door swings open.

Jerry’s smiling against her mouth, his arms secure around her waist. She pushes him forward, shutting the door behind them and winds her arms around his neck. He stoops down, and with his hands on her thighs picks her up, kissing her so hard that Jennette moans into the pressure. Her legs are around his waist, and she doesn’t really care that he’s carrying her off, knocking them into walls. Jennette kisses her way across his jaw to his neck, his hands pushing her dress farther and farther up until hands are palming her ass.

Her back hits the bed and her hands fly back to the hem of Jerry’s shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Jerry mouths at her neck; his hands unable to get any farther under her dress, one hand palms her breast through the dress and the other is tugging on her thong, twisting it up in his unsuccessful attempts to get it off. Jennette’s trembling fingers manage to undo Jerry’s belt buckle, but she turns her head towards his, kissing his temple, his cheek. Hands on his chest, tracing his muscles and his hair, she kisses every inch of him she can, waiting for him to ease up. When he finally does, she flips him onto his back, straddling him, and sits up.

Jennette locks eyes with Jerry, as she grabs her dress’s zipper, pulling it down slowly, basking in the look on his face. She pulls the dress up over her head, tossing it off to the side and bends down to kiss him, cupping his face in her hands. His fingers trace the curve of her face, kissing her back softly, arching his body up into her. Jennette smiles into the kiss before pulling back again slowly. His hand is still cupping her cheek as she reaches behind her to unhook her bra, letting it slide off. He doesn’t move for a second, so she takes the hand now at her neck, slides it down her skin and places it firmly on her breast, watching Jerry smile. This time when she dives down for a kiss she stretches out, wanting as much skin on skin contact as possible, pressing her hips and her breasts down onto Jerry.

He’s hard underneath her, but his belt buckle is pressing uncomfortably against her abdomen. Her hands frantically try to undo his fly, but she can hardly grasp them in her haste, and she lets out a frustrated groan. Jerry’s hands move to her thighs and suddenly they’ve flipped, she’s on her back with him over her. He quickly undoes his pants and shimmies out of them. The bed bounces a little and Jennette laughs at him through their kiss.

Pants successfully on the floor, his weight on her, her hands wander down to nothing but skin, boxers successfully gone too. Jerry’s kissing and sucking at her neck, hands spread out underneath her thong, pushing it down slowly. Her hips push up trying to gain some friction, but Jerry’s hips are holding her down. She reaches for him, trying to line them up, but he jerks in the opposite direction.

“Wait,” he breathes against her neck, hands trailing upward, away from where she wants them; her breasts are happy – warm and tingling – but she needs his hands or his dick in her _now_.

She bucks her hips up again, moaning, “No, _now_.”

“Condom,” he tells her collarbone.

She shakes her head and grabs onto his hipbones so her fingernails dig in. “Birth control.” There’s a hand on her boob, his mouth on the other nipple – wet and warm, but his other hand is missing.

“No – we still – need – a condom.” He breathes out in between sloppy licks, but Jennette’s still reaching, grabbing at him, and she groans in frustration.

“Jerry, I don’t care if you give me goddamn Chlamydia – just do it.” She barks out, pushing back at his chest, hitting his shoulder.

He stops above her a second, pausing, and then in another second Jerry’s face is centimeters from hers. They breathe each other in and she loses herself in it – he intoxicates her with his existence – it overwhelms her and she can’t remember if she’s even breathing or not. A finger touches her labia and she does remember to breathe, her hips moving upward. He kisses her softly, one, two, three times while his fingers work, lightly tracing her opening.

He locks eyes with her and exhales, “Okay?”

She nods, arching up to kiss him.

Jerry’s hands move to grip her hips and then _finally_ he enters her. Jennette moans into his skin, Jerry gripping her hipbones, thrusting slowly. She can’t think anymore, her world reduced to haze, the panting in her ear, and Jerry in her. It’s all she feels – her body’s taking all it can, but it still wants more, trying to push up harder into his rhythm, make him go faster, but his hold is strong. He’s going agonizingly slow, so Jennette can feel every inch of him as he works, the pressure building quickly as he goes faster.

Jennette tries to pull herself out of the haze and concentrate on anything else for just a second if she can – she feels her hands on his back and in his hair, but it’s not enough. Her hips start to buck, but after a few times Jerry lets go, and she orgasms, calling out his name over and over again.

When it’s over she notices his arms are cradling her head and neck, and she realizes he’s come too, and he’s not in her. Instead, he’s laying on top of her like a blanket – a warm, sweaty, heavy blanket. Jennette turns her head in towards Jerry; his eyes are closed, his breathing evening out. She kisses him lightly, but when she pulls back, he simply snuggles farther into her hair and neck. She kisses him again a little longer, but he only responds with a small, groggy smile.

“Hey,” she whispers, kissing him again. (It is possible she doesn’t want to stop – or it’s possible she’s afraid to stop.)

“Am I squishing you?” he asks, voice low and gruff, but still concerned.

“No.” His eyes are still closed, and she has to refrain from kissing him again. “Hey.” His eyes open blearily. “Jer.”

“Jennette?”

“I don’t know what we’re doing – but I like this.”

Jerry smiles widely and says, “Me too,” capturing her lips with his. When he pulls away he rests his forehead against hers, pausing a second before rolling away, off of her. “I’m squishing you.” He reaches over the side of the bed, grabbing a blanket and pulling it up over them both. After it’s all up on the bed he curls in around her, tangling their legs together and snuggling in to go to sleep. Jennette smiles, nuzzling into him, thinking that whatever this is – it’s great.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little soap-boxing: in this fic Jerry and Jennette do not use a condom - I DO NOT CONDONE THIS. Especially on a first experience with a new partner. I also tried to make sure consent, and to a lesser degree, communication, was integral in their sexual experience because these are important things we need to see more of in fic, media, everywhere. It's how good sex should be.
> 
> And really, Jerry and Jennette are not just randomly having sex - they're two people who care about each other and although it's all a bit rushed that doesn't change the fact they want to do it right.
> 
> /off soap box


End file.
